Reids Playlist
by ToBeHeard
Summary: Morgan and new team member Alex Blake, have a little snoop around, Looking Inside the 'forbidden bag', finding a suprising playlist on Reids phone. Music Fic.


Ok, i know i promised more to my stories, but seriously exams have just ended and i have a chest infection -not to mention writers block.

I got all the songs from youtube, other than the lee mead one (which you can certaintly find on youtube).

* * *

"Hey where's Reid?" Asked Morgan, looking at the newest member of the team, Alex Blake.

"I dunno, Hotch called him up why?"

"Well, i wanted to know how you met him, and if there is anything about him that might...ya know suprise me!' Morgan said, the corner of his lips curling.

"Well, that'll be alot!"

"What do ya mean 'lex?"

"Just that, there is more to our 'lil genius that meets the eye."

"like what?" Morgan asked scooting closer to her desk, obviously intrigued.

"Well all the secrets, is in there!" She whispered dramatically pointing to Reids bag hanging from his chair.

Morgan almost ran to the bag, before turning around and asking how long Reid would be gone.

"'bout ten minutes, why? you wanna take a look in the forbidden bag?"

It didn't take long, but soon Morgan and Alex were situated in Garcias office with Reid's bag.

Tipping the contents out, this is what they found:

() Reid's phone ("Interesting" "Wonder what this baby holds?")

() Several boring books ("They're not boring Morgan!")

() a camara ("Why would Reid need a camara?" "To take pictures with Morgan...")

() and...A ticket to concert.

" Lemme look at his phone!" asked Morgan, making a grab the the 'bat' phone, " Woah, Kid likes some serious songs...)

"Play one..."

Morgan complied.

(**Please play the song watch?v=AYYMXzxvS5k&feature=BFa&list=LLKxP87gUdqm5Ll0ut5_E1Ig)**

****_' ahhh...Workin' your fingers to the bone  
Driving you mad and you should've known  
Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home,  
Get off your throne  
I want you alone'_

__"What the hell?"

"Are you sure this is Reids, it's more like your music Morgan."

_'Take just a little bit of time  
Just to make you feel right  
Just enough to ease the bite  
Hit the lights_

You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders  
Let me be the one to relieve it.  
Lets get unprofessional  
Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with'

"Ok, is this a prank or something?"

_"(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need_

(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Just a little bit of  
(OH)  
Just a little bit of  
(AH)  
Is what you need"

__"Are you serious?"

_'Feeling the tension, feeling the stress_  
_I've got a motion I wanna' confess_  
_Looking so good when your hair is a mess_  
_I'm tearing the buttons right off of your dress_  
_(OH)_  
_Working you overtime_  
_I'm getting you over the line_  
_I'm climbing your ladder and making you better_  
_Cos' it's what you need_

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_  
_Let me be the one to relieve it._  
_Lets get unprofessional_  
_Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with'_

"OK, we've heard enough, try another song morgan."

Morgan turned off the song and selected another.

**(Please turn off the song, and play watch?v=4CagdFlO_b4)**

_'I see a red door and I want it painted black. _  
_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black. _

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black _  
_With flowers and my love, both never to come back. _  
_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away. _  
_Like a newborn baby, it just happens ev'ryday. '_

"Depressing Much?"

_'I look inside myself and see my heart is black.  
I see my red door - I must have it painted black.  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts.  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black.  
I see the girls walk buy dressed in their summer clothes,  
I have to turn my head untill my darkness goes  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue.  
I could not forsee this thing happening to you...  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun,  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes. _

_I see a red door and I want it painted black. _

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black._

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes.  
I have to turn my head until the darkness goes. '

"Ok, we seriously know nothing about him."

"I've known him for around 8 years and..."

"I get how you feel Morgan."

_'Painted black, painted black,  
Black as night, black as coal.  
I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky.  
I wanna see it painted, painted black,  
Black as night, black as coal.  
I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky.  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black. '_

"O-kay?"

_'I wanna, I wanna,__I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky. _

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black. '_

__Morgan and Alex, where so intregied by Reids whole playlist; including Metalica 'Enter Sandman', That they did not notice him along with Garcia (who had returned to her room after a long break). Clearing his throat, The two stopped dead in their tracks before trying to make a run.

"SIT!" Reid ordered, pushing Morgan with suprising strength into a chair, whilst Alex had automatically sat back down.

"Explain...Now"

* * *

Thankyou for Reiding, i just wanted to try something a little different.

let me know how it was by Reviewing!


End file.
